Respite
by OneShotRevolt
Summary: Sometimes even assassins need a moment to vent frustration and hurt. Kuai Liang meant to do so when no one else was looking. Sharing a room with a brother who happens to be the stealthiest assassin in the clan has its down sides.


It was dark when he reached the door, and dark after he pushed it open. Brief lantern light lit the wooden floor of his room a tired orange. He closed the door quietly behind him and the light winked out. Now there was only the blue film of starlight slipping in reluctantly through a half-open window shutter. The shadows swarmed large and cold about the room and he afforded himself a long, private, heavy sigh. He slid off his sandals and closed his eyes. He held his head in his hands and paced up and down by his bamboo mat. Sometimes, things were easier to bear with the heels of his palms pressing patterns into his eyes. He listened to the slap of his small bare feet on the floor and his own shuddering breathing. His chest went in and out and in and-

He stopped and took his hands away. The light and dark blistered patches in his vision that made it impossible to see. As the dark resettled, he saw now a figure seated on the other side of the room. He swallowed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were in here. It was dark..."

There was no reply.

His teeth set together in agitation. He clasped his hands behind his back so that he could twist his fingers together anxiously without them being seen.

"I wasn't worried, or upset, or anything just now," He gestured to where he had been pacing, "Just, uh, figuring things out in my own time." He laughed nervously, "It... would be weak to feel those things." His voice was getting quieter as he realised how unconvincing he sounded, "And... an assassin is never weak." Finally he lowered his eyes to the floor. His ribcage shuddered as he tried to keep his shaky breaths silent and all locked up.

"Come here, Kuai Liang."

He looked up quickly at the sound of his name. His eyes went round and his fingers rolled into balls and he bit his lip. He did not move.

"Come here." This time the voice was a little firmer.

Kuai Liang reluctantly sloped over. His brother sat, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a simple blue tunic, with no armour, and no mask, and no shoes. Kuai shuffled his bare feet and kept his eyes looking at the floor and the way the stars turned his brother's sleeping mat a criss-cross of thatched grey. A hand was extended towards him. Kuai watched it carefully before reluctantly placing his own much smaller hand inside it. The fingers that folded around his were strong and calloused, but just now they were also gentle. His shoulders relaxed a little. He was drawn in until, to his surprise, he was pulled into his brother's lap. Excuses jumped into his mouth.

"I was just frustrated about training today. It wasn't really a problem. I wasn't really bothered. I was just a little slow catching on to what the class was about – I'll get it soon though – and I wasn't upset by being shouted at. I don't get upset about anything." He looked seriously into his brother's eyes and reiterated, while managing to keep his voice level, "I wasn't upset."

His brother nodded, but Kuai could tell from the movement that he was not believed.

"Bi-Han..." He started, concerned now, "I know better than to let anyone get to me, I promise I-"

"Hush."

Kuai felt strong arms around him, pulling him close. He found his ear pressed to his brother's chest, so that he could hear the slow, steady heartbeat, strong and echoing through his body like it was his own. He swallowed and stayed very quiet.

Silence held council for a few long moments. Kuai remained still. When he spoke his voice sounded small in the darkness and against the sound of the heartbeat.

"You're not angry with me?"

The arms folded a little tighter and a hand settled on his back and began to rub small circles into his shoulder blades. Kuai felt himself sigh and relax leaning his head into the safety of his brother's embrace. The touch was gentle and careful, and not at all like sparring, or anger, or any of the other reasons he felt contact in the Lin Kuei Temple. Tensions he had not noticed melted from him and he accidentally smiled. He put his arms as far round his brother's chest as he could reach and nestled his head against him.

"I'm not angry with you." Bi-Han confirmed. "Sometimes this is the way things should be. To hold on and feel safe... helps stop dark things from building up inside you."

Kuai smiled again, content. He thought for a moment, then asked,

"Who did you hold onto, Bi-Han? To feel safe?"

When there was no answer, Kuai settled for silence and closed his eyes. The shadows grew long about him, but he felt warm.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Just a small thing because I missed writing these two. This apparently proves that I can't write sweet things without foreshadowing and angst.


End file.
